


Royal Distraction

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Bottom John Watson, Clothed Sex, John Watson in a Kilt, Kilts, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Consort John knows just how to distract King Sherlock





	Royal Distraction

John took a last look in the mirror, adjusting his necklace so that the blue stone sat just perfectly on his chest. The silver bands around his arm jangled softly with the movement. He stepped back and smoothed the deep red kilt around his hips.

Perfect.

He quietly slipped out of the rooms he shared with King Sherlock and padded quietly down the hall. Of course, Sherlock was hunched over some experiment by the window, moonlight painting his skin in shades of alabaster.

John moved closer to the banked fire and cleared his throat.

Sherlock glanced over with something in his hands. He froze for a moment, then slowly put it down as he drank in the view of John before him.

John cocked his hip. Sherlock’s eyes darkened almost imperceptibly. He took a step towards John, then glanced back at his work.

Smiling, John reached out for his hand. “It’ll be there in the morning,” he murmured.

“You’re distracting,” said Sherlock, looking back at John and bending to kiss him softly while his hand moved underneath the kilt and rested on John’s thigh.

“Yes I am, “John shivered as Sherlock stroked his skin, fingers teasing higher.

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John’s waist and pulled him against his chest, leaning down to nibble on his bare shoulder.

Moaning softly, John relaxed in his arms. Sherlock guided him down onto the soft bear rug, laying him on his back and kneeling back to look him over.

Even after all this time John blushed under Sherlock’s intense gaze. His kilt slid up his thighs but it wasn’t only the spread of his legs that had him feeling vulnerable and seen.

“Beautiful,” murmured Sherlock, reading John’s mind, as always.

John smiled up at him and bent his knees, kilt coming dangerously close to revealing everything.

Sherlock knelt forward, his hands next to John’s ears, his whole body inches away and yet not touching. He smirked as he studied John’s face.

John’s breath caught as he was lost in Sherlock’s verdigris gaze. God, but some days he was fairly certain he could come by that alone. “Please,” he whispered.

Bracing himself on one arm, Sherlock leaned down and sipped the softest of kisses from his lips. He reached under the kilt and took John in hand.

John’s eyes closed. Sherlock’s grip was sure and steady, drawing a quiet moan from John.

“Mine,” rumbled Sherlock, biting John’s lip. 

John’s legs fell further open, his hips arching up to follow the arc of Sherlock’s hand. His hands scrambled for purchase in the soft fur beneath him.

Sherlock kissed his way down John’s body, pushing the kilt up around his hips. He bowed before his lover, swallowing him down without preamble.

John cried out, one hand landing in Sherlock’s hair.

Slowly Sherlock started to tease John’s rim, breaking away for a moment to collect some oil from the table and then going straight back to his task.

John panted, getting lost in the moment. Sherlock’s slender fingers pushed into him, his mouth drawing him higher and higher until he climaxed all at once with a moan.

Sherlock swallowed every drop of his gift, then moved up to give John a sloppy kiss, shifting his own robes just enough to free himself.

John wrapped his arms around Sherlock’s neck, groaning as he thrust forward. He tucked his head against Sherlock’s shoulder, holding on as his King took his pleasure.

Sherlock held him tight as he came, murmuring praises into John’s hair with every stuttering thrust. Finally, he shifted to a seat, still holding John in his lap. He kissed him properly, fingering the amulet and smoothing his hands down heated skin.

“We should sleep,” murmured John.

Sherlock cradled him gently. “We’ll stay here a moment longer.”

John was hardly in a position to argue. His eyes felt heavy and he slipped off to sleep, safe in the circle of Sherlock’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of a twitter conversation
> 
> unbetad so any errors are mine
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
